Stepping Stones
by kissthesunxox
Summary: A Series of Mark one shots. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Pretty&Prettier

**A/N: I wrote this at 12:30 in the morning, so it's pretty short. I can barely hold my eyes open, so if I make any grammar errors point it out to me so I can correct them. I really hate getting good ideas at this time of night.**

**Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy was created by Shonda Rhimes and is property of Shondaland inc. I do not own the show or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**Stepping Stones**

**A Series of Mark One Shots**

**Pretty&Prettier**

"You look ridiculous." Derek commented gesturing to my tee shirt. I sighed heavily. "I know. I couldn't find my black tee shirt." I replied pulling my leather jacket tighter around me hoping no one else would notice. Arizona and Callie would never let me hear the end of it if they saw me wearing a pink tee shirt. "Don't you own any other shirts?" He smirked and took a swig of beer. "A red shirt got mixed in with my whites." I replied and took a sip of my beer. "Sure." He replied chuckling. I rolled my eyes. "You're jealous." I replied with a smirk. "Why is that?" He asked cocking an eyebrow. "I'm prettier than you." I replied and took a swig of beer. He shook his head and we laughed together. "You're not prettier than me." He replied, his eyes giving me a challenging look. "Wanna bet on that?" I replied looking around the room. He sighed. "No. I don't want to bet on that." He replied checking his watch. He flagged down Joe and paid off his tab. "I have a wife to go home to. Maybe you should consider getting one some day." He smirked and I rolled my eyes. He left the bar without another word. I sighed and stared down at the bar. I knew he was right, if I didn't find someone soon I was going to spend the rest of my life alone. But the woman I loved was in love with someone else, someone who probably treated her a lot better than I did.

"Mark? Hello? Earth to Mark?" Callie waved her hand in front of my face shaking me from my thoughts. "Oh, hey." I replied looking over at her. She sighed and reached out her hand. "What?" I asked staring at her blankly. "Keys." She replied flatly. I rolled my eyes. I'm not drunk. I was thinking." I replied looking back down at the counter. I finished off the last of my beer and turned to face her. She cocked an eyebrow. "Thinking about what?" She asked curiously. "About how I'm going to end up old, bitter, and alone." I replied flatly. She sighed. "There's someone out there for you. Maybe you just haven't met her yet or maybe you just haven't given her the chance." She replied comfortingly. I sighed again. "Who are you trying to hook me up with this time?" I asked a bit suspicious. She laughed and shoo her head. "Arizona and I promise to stay out of it. After what happened last time that's probably a good thing." She replied meaning Teddy. I pressed my palm against my face. "God, I still don't know why I did that." I replied y words muffled my hand. Callie laughed lightly. "No one does." She replied plainly.

* * *

**Finally got the part that didn't save to my computer up! As I said, it's short. I'll post a longer one sometime soon. Anyway, what do you think? Leave me some reviews, please [:**


	2. Wishing on Airplanes

**Hello again! Haha, finally getting another chapter written. This time I'm writing at 11:30 and listening to 'Airplanes' by B.o.B. and Hayley Williams. This song is my inspiration for this chapter. This one is short too, but I promise I'll post a long one sometime soon. I guess I'm just against long one shots, they taker me forever to write and I have ADD, so I have a lot of trouble staying focused on one thing for too long. Anyway, I'll stop rambling on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I really wish I'd been the genius to come up with it, but sadly I wasn't. All of the characters are property of Shondaland inc.**

**

* * *

**

Wishing on Airplanes**  
**

I was staring at her again. I had to stop this, she was going to think I was insane. She pushed a lock of hair out of her face and turned around. She took a few steps forward, not paying attention to where she was going and smacked right into me. "Whoa! Mark! What are you doing here?" She looked up at me her blues eyes filled with surprise. "I was ummm, looking for Callie." I replied flatly. "On the peds floor?" She replied cocking an eyebrow at me. I sighed. "I need your help." I replied feeling ridiculous. She stared blankly at me. "With what?" She asked seeming confused. "You're Arizona. You fix people. I need fixing." I replied with another heavy sigh. She laughed and checked her watch. "Perfect timing." She replied with a laugh. She grabbed my wrist and drug me into her office. She smiled at the digital clock on her desk and then drug me over to the window. "Look! A shooting star!" She squealed pointing at an airplane.

"Arizona, that's an airplane." I replied giving her a funny look. She sighed. "Just pretend. You can still make a wish!" She replied enthusiastically. I sighed and closed my eyes. _I wish to find the right person for me. _I sighed and opened my eyes. "Don't tell anyone your wish or it won't true!" She smiled at me and I smiled back. "Thanks Arizona." I replied chuckling softly. She beamed back at me. "You're welcome!" She replied perkily and we walked out f the office together. We bumped into Callie in the hall and I smiled. "Hey Calliope!" Arizona smiled brightly and gave her a hug. I smiled at her and continued on down the hall. I was in a much better mood as I hit the button for the elevator. It came almost immediately, but when the doors open I got an unwelcome surprise.

Standing in the elevator was none other than Teddy Altman. _Oh, shit._ I stepped into the elevator and checked the buttons. The main floor button was already lit up. 6 floors away, it was likely to be my only chance to apologize. I hit the stop button and the elevator ground to a halt, the alarm sounding within the elevator. She stared at me. "Why'd you stop the elevator?" She asked bewildered. I sighed. "I never got the chance to apologize to you." I replied looking her dead in the eye. She held my gaze for a few seconds and then averted her eyes. "Teddy?" I whispered softly. She met my eyes again. "I forgive you." She replied smiling half-heartedly. "Can we be friends?" I asked my voice hopeful. She nodded and I hit the start button on the elevator.


End file.
